war_hawksfandomcom-20200214-history
One Night Stand (2015)
One Night Stand (2015) '''was a professional wrestling pay per view event produced by War Hawks Entertainment Inc. for their Raw brand. It took place on December 27, 2015 from the former '''ECW Arena in Phildelphia, PA. It was the first, and only event in the WHEI One Night Stand chonology as well as their first pay per view event. As this event was scheduled after only one week of shows, it was more to see how it would do than to actually build anything up. Seven matches were scheduled on the card. In the main event Booker T defeated Bray Wyatt in a 15 Minute Ironman Match to retain the World Heavyweight Championship. Also at the event The Miz won an Elimination Chamber match for the right to challenge the World Heavyweight Champion in the future. Background The card included matches resulting from scripted storylines whose results were played out by the War Hawks on the Raw brand. Storylines were produced on the War Hawks' weekly show Monday Night Raw. Wrestlers portrayed heroes, villains, or less distinguishable characters while they built tension that led to a match or series of matches. The primary feud heading into One Night Stand was between Booker T and Bray Wyatt. With the two feuding over the World Heavyweight Championship. During the intiial draft and setup of the Universe mode Booker T was awarded the World Heavyweight Championship, marking his 7th reign with the Championship. On the first episode of War Hawks Entertainment Inc. Raw Booker defeated John Cena in a Falls Count Anywhere match and Bray defeated Roman Reigns. After the main event Wyatt appeared on the titantron and proceeded to challenge Booker to a match at One Night Stand for his Championship. Booker accepted and General Manager The Juggernaut made the match a 15 Minute WWE Ironman Match to fit in with the theme of extreme for the event. Another feud going into One Night Stand was between Bad News Barrett and John Cena. With the two of them feuding over the Intercontinental Championship. On the December 22, 2015 episode of War Hawks Entertainment Inc. Raw ''John Cena came out and challenged Intercontinental Champion Bad News Barrett to a match at One Night Stand for the title, as it was the only one in WWE he had never held. Later in the night while Cena was recovering from his loss to World Heavyweight Champion Booker T, Barrett came out and attacked Cena, placing him in a Crossface and accepting the challenge. Raw General Manager The Juggernaut made their match at One Night Stand a Submission match as a result, as he didn't believe Barrett would win and he didn't like him anyway. The divas feud heading into One Night Stand was between Layla, Nikki Bella, and Lita. Wth the three of them feuding over the Women's Championship. On the first edition of ''Raw Nikki Bella faced Women's Champion'' Layla but it ended in a no contest after Lita came out and attacked both women. She then went on to say that there wasn't a woman on the Raw roster who could beat her. The Juggernaut the challenged her to prove it by placing her in a Triple Threat Extreme Rules Match with Bella and Layla for the Championship. The tag team feud heding into One Night Stand was between The Vaudvillains (Aiden English and Simon Gotch) and The New Day (Big E, Kofi Kingston, and Xavier Woods). With the two teams feuding over the World Tag Team Championship. On the first edition of Raw, The New Day (Woods and Kingston) faced The Vaudvillains in an Elimination Tag Team Match with the stipulation that whoever scored the deciding fall would get to decide the stipulation for their match at One Night Stand. Woods scored the fall and decided to make it a steel cage match so the Vaudvillains would have nowhere to run when the time came for them to take the championship from them. Another feud heading into One Night Stand was between Kalisto, Finn Balor, Big E, Dolph Ziggler, JBl, and The Miz. With the six of them feuding over the #1 Contendership to the World Heavyweight Championship. After several superstars came to Raw General Manager the Juggernaut requesting a title shot after Bray Wyatt he told them he would give them all a chance to prove themselves worthy at One Night Stand, they would find out what he meant by the that later that night. He then gathered Kalisto, Finn Balor, Big E, Dolph Ziggler, John "Bradshaw" Layfeild, and The Miz in the ring and told them if they wanted their shot they would have to earn it in the Elimination Chamber at One Night Stand. This resulted in a brawl between the 6 of them that ended with JBL standing tall over his fallen opponents. Event '''Preliminary Matches' The show opened with Layla defending her Women's Championship against Nikki Bella and Lita in a Triple Threat Extreme Rules Match. Lita and Layla teamed up on Nikki Bella early on but the alliance quickly fell apart. Lita hit a Twist Of Fate on the champion and quickly broke up the attempt by Nikki to capitalize. In the end Nikki hit the Rack Attack and Lita captialized to win the match and her 5th Women's Championship. Next, Kane took on Roman Reigns in a Last Man Standing Match. The two fought all around the outside Roman hit Kane with a Side Russian Legsweep but broke up the count. Kane hit a shoulder breaker on Reigns for a 6 count. Kane hit a Sidewalk Slam for another 6 count. Roman hit a Snap Powerslam for an 8 count. In the end after a distraction from JnJ Security Kane hit Roman with a Chokeslam for the win. Later, The Vaudvillains defended the World Tag Team Championship against The New Day's Kofi Kingston and Xavier Woods. After a few minutes of fighting back and forth the New Day took advantage of Aiden English on the outside and escaped the cage to win the match and the Championship. After that was the Elimination Chamber Match to determine the #1 Contender to the World Heavyweight Championship. John "Bradshaw" Layfield and Kalisto started the match. Big E came out next, followed by Dolph Ziggler and Miz. Finn Balor was the last person out and Kalisto was shortly eliminated by a Powerbomb by JBL. Next JBL was eliminated himself by Big E after a Skull Crushing Finale by Miz. Then Dolph Ziggler was eliminated following a brainbuster on the steel by Finn Balor, and Big E was eliminated by Finn Balor following a lifting inverted DDT. The finish came when Miz delivered a Superplex from the top rope and pinned Finn Balor to win the match. The next match was a No Holds Barred Match between Eva Marie and WWE Hall Of Famer Trish Stratus. After some back and forth, Trish hit Stratusfaction on Eva for a near fall. Eva hit a DDT for another near fall and a Sliced Red #2 for another. In the end Eva hit a Spinebuster for the win. The penultimate match was the Submission Match for the Intercontinental Championship between defending Champion Bad News Barrett and John Cena. Barrett dominated most of the match with Cena barely getting any offense in. Finally Barrett locked Cena in a Camel Clutch following a Bullhammer Elbow and surprisingly made him submit to win and retain the Championship. Main Event The main event of the evening was the 15 Minute Ironman Match for the World Heavyweight Championship which saw defending Champion Booker T defend against Bray Wyatt. Booker hit a Spinebuster early on for a near fall. Booker strikes first with a Superplex bringing the score to 1-0. Bray hits Sister Abigail for a near fall due to the referee taking too long to start his count. Booker hit an Ax Kick for another near fall, followed by Bray hitting a Urinage for another. Booker brought the score up to 2-0 with a Spinebuster, this was followed almost immdediately by a Sister Abigail for a near fall. Which was followed by a Book End to make it 3-0. The match ended at 3-0 when the time expired, and Booker celebrated in the ring afterwards. Results Elimination Chamber Match External Links Category:Pay Per Views Category:Raw Category:Season 1 Category:War Hawks Entertainment Inc. Category:WHEI